


no

by 7koreantwinksfuck4kimchi



Category: JYP - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abortion, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Oral Knotting, PWP, Smut, Vibe Check, alpha bang sihyuk, cheek clapping, just pure smut, omega park jinyoung (jyp)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7koreantwinksfuck4kimchi/pseuds/7koreantwinksfuck4kimchi
Summary: Why cant jimin stop screaming?The answer will shock youIts because vixx leo is nesting in his taint





	no

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna be real with you homie i dont know what the actual hell abo is besides twinks vs chads im a submarine being fueled by nothing but hubris

Jyp was going into fucking heat his cock had never been harder and his ass had never been this open, comparable to a garage door. His alpha, bang pd hitman bang sunbae nim oppa sarangae, had never shared a heat cycle with him it was his first time. He had never been more excited to raw dog the absolute shit out of his ass. But little did the alpha know, jyp had slept with three other alphas only six seconds prior. 

The slick leaked out of his ass forming a small puddle, as the puddle seeped into the floor it slowly morphed into a semi gelatenous form as the mass of liquid escaped the couple kept raw doggin.   
slipping through the cracks and making its decents between the darkened streets of the city, the mass treaded carefully,"I need shelter" the mass thought to itself. A building, with paint bleached by the sun only lit by the streetlights and the vending machines on the street stood out like a sore thumb. "theres no way this shithole isnt empty" the gelatinous creature thought to himself. Slipping through the cracks in the wall he found that it inside was no different, roaches, and dirty dishes stacked high, with bodies that were motionless. It was morbidly serene, thought the mass. Finding an empty room it latched only the damp walls, and fell into a restless sleep.   
Bts woke up the next morning, spitting the roaches and flies out of their mouths. Up and attem screamed all of thems in unison.   
All of a sudden a pink mass started to form in the c0rner of the bts dorm, it was squishy and pink and had the consistency of slop. They left it alone for three years and it started to harden. They forgot about it until it grew the size of a shorter danny devito. ¨Nani is this?¨ said Sugar. The pink hardened mass started to moan. ¨What the fuck is that shit¨ Rat monster ejaculated.   
They closed the door and left the mass alone again. Visibly uncomfortable. Jin walked to the room and slid a knife under the door. It was his own door he just wanted a knife for some late night mcr listening. Another three years passed and BTS was about to disband, It was in the news that they were all secretly jewish. They celebrated their last day in the dorm by opening the door with the pink moaning mass. They cracked open the door and the pink mass had a pair of dark black eyes staring empty at them asian eye.  
Eventually it started to move. A large nose like thing started peeking out of the dry pink blob, stubby arms and a single chin hair. It couldnt be. It was… SM entertainment. ¨Henlo you stinky boys¨ He said. His face shunk into itself a bit more. The rapidly deteriorating company owner got up. Leaving lil shit nuggers eberywhere. AaaaAAAhhh my bones he moaned louder.The pink mass had detached itself from the wall of bts dorm, sucking in fresh air through his pores. Slinking through the darkness in blind terror, he had finally made it into his final form, now he needed to spread his seed. He continued to tread through the darkening streets of career, Eventually finding a barren building, held up only by cum from the one and only kim seokjin. The dumb little bitch as ugly mother fucker yeontan arises from the rubble, and runs into oncoming traffic. Taehyung walks past, smiling with his fused tooth. Silently eating the remains and morphing into his fursona yeontae.

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of the lore


End file.
